Romans 10:9
Romans 10:9 is the seventh song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse If you declare with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. NIV Translation Lyrics Wake up sixty minutes after my head hits the pillow, I can't live like this And in the shower I am a sailor standing waiting, ready for the ship to list Everything looks burned up, I'm too scared to look around Don't feel like going on, but come on, make a joyful sound If you will believe in your heart And confess with your lips Surely you will be saved one day Try to think of ways to fix myself but everything ends in a cul-de-sac The beast broke from the barn while we were sleeping, face it, face it, he's not coming back Don't see what the point is in even trying to fight Look for the bigger picture when I close my eyes real tight If you will believe in your heart And confess with your lips Surely you will be saved one day Look for the sign of Daniel Consider the clues Wait as long as I have to for good news Wake and rise and face the day and try to stop the day from staring back at me Busy hours for joyful hearts and later maybe head out to the pharmacy Won't take the medication but it's good to have around A kind and loving God won't let my small ship run aground If you will believe in your heart And confess with your lips Surely you will be saved one day Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...It's been really, really amusing to see, you know, you can tell how hard somebody listens to a song depending on how they feel about this one, right. This is a new song; it's called 'Romans 10:9'. Some people think that it's a devout expression of faith in the benevolent God. Um, I'm taking it those people just heard the chorus and skipped the part about the guy whose mind is, is contracting on himself and who is grasping in the darkness for some small sign of hope and pretending to himself in the chorus that he's been able to find it instead of just ambling through..." -- 2009-11-28 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *"This is one of those cheery sort of, you know, winery dinner kind of songs about chronic pain and illness and coping with the idea that the thing that has changed in your life is not going to return to the state of stasis that you had previously known, but that you have to accommodate, right, a new reality of constant pain and discomfort. laughter The people who laughed, those are my people. I wrote this in a hotel room and I meant it at the time and I mean it now." -- 2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *"This, essentially, is Philippians 3:21-22 in the first person & before the catastrophe. It's also a mirror of Isaiah 45:23, and it's also a little song for Jonah to sing while he's waiting to get vomited up onto dry land. Think, Jonah, how awesome it's going to be when that bright day comes. The whale will cough; your eardrums will split; a great wave of caustic gastric juices mixed generously with ocean water and the blood of lesser animals will sweep you out through the throat of your captor and carry you swiftly through the air, slamming you finally onto some unknown beach. You will crawl safely into the shade of the plant, which grew in a day and withered in a day. You will crave mercy. But will you pit also Nineveh, that great city, in which are more than one hundred twenty thousand who cannot tell their right hand from their left, and also much cattle? I bet not. I've heard about you." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2009-12-07 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-25 - The Pour House Music Hall - Raleigh, NC *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video